<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burn by GracefulRitzCracker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999563">Burn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker'>GracefulRitzCracker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(duh), Angst, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Psychological Torture, Rich Goranski Has a Crush on Jake Dillinger, Rich Goranski's Squip Being an Asshole, Rich Goranski's Squip is Ryan Reynolds lmao, Torture, What time is it?, dont question my ways, enough fluff im making them stuffer, he has a deadpool beltbuckle ok, ill proably cry while writing this, its time for angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:06:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28999563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulRitzCracker/pseuds/GracefulRitzCracker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Today’s the event, correct?</p>
<p>“The party at Jakes? Yeah.”</p>
<p>I expect you to be on your best behavior. This event is clearly important to your classmates, so I will be guiding you through…</p>
<p>The Squip kept talking but Rich barely registered it.     After two years of this tic tac talking his ear off 24/7, he’d gotten pretty good at tuning him out. At first, he was stoked when his Squip had taken the form of Ryan Reynolds, but now he turned off the TV whenever Deadpool came on.</p>
<p>...Do I make myself clear?</p>
<p>“Yeah, sure.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Rich wants out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Good morning Richard.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <br/>
  </b>
  <span>Rich rubbed his eyes and rolled out of bed. He hadn’t gotten a single wink of sleep that night and felt like absolute shit. His limbs were heavy and his eyes were swollen. It was getting harder and harder to sleep with the growing number of scars on his back.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>There wouldn’t be so many if you simply obeyed.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Please,” he winced at the desperate sound in his voice, “It’s to early for this, can I at least have some coffee before you start lec- AGH-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A shock was sent down his spine. It wasn’t nearly as bad as some of the pain that had been dished out to him over the two year period, but it was unexpected and Rich almost fell to his knees in surprise. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You know what I said about coffee, it makes your teeth yellow, and you’re disgusting enough as is.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wanted to scream, pull his hair out, smash his head against the wall until he felt his skull crack, bite off his own fingers, do something, anything, but he merely nodded and shambled into the bathroom.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Today’s the event, correct?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>The party at Jake's? Yeah.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I expect you to be on your best behavior. This event is clearly important to your classmates, so I will be guiding you through…</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Squip kept talking but Rich barely registered it.</span>
  
  <span>After two years of this tic tac talking his ear off 24/7, he’d gotten pretty good at tuning him out. At first, he was stoked when his Squip had taken the form of Ryan Reynolds, but now he turned off the TV whenever Deadpool came on.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>...Do I make myself clear?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah, sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He ran a comb through his red stripe and applied some deodorant. He looked at himself in the mirror and forced a fake smile.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good. Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I don’t have a choice, so-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get going.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yes sir.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He grabbed his backpack sitting by the door and headed down the street towards the school. </span>
  
  <span>He saw Jake standing in front of the school and walked over to him, smiling. Jake was the one person in the world Rich cared about more than anyone else. He felt like even if he didn’t have a squip and wasn’t super popular, Jake and him would still be friends. Or at least, he wished they would. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“JAKEY D!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jake turned and his face lit up. He ran over and punched Rich’s arm a few times.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Happy Halloween man!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You too bro!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They jumped into a conversation about Jake’s latest sexual escapades, or whatever trouble he’d gotten into over the week, or how shit faced they were gonna get at the party tonight. Rich couldn’t help but smile and laugh at everything Jake said. He helped Rich’s exhaustion and pain melt away, and for a moment, it was like he was alone in his own head. No squip, no pain, just his own thoughts and Jake's words. They were about to part ways when Jake spoke up.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“There’s gonna be a lot of people there tonight, and we probably won’t get much time to hang, soooo, wanna skip?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rich heart wanted to skip, that's for sure.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeath! I-I mean, yeah!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rich expected a remark or small shock for letting his lisp slip through, but received only silence. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lets goooo, c’mon-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They pushed their way through the crowd of students, avoiding the teacher's eyes. Once they were back in front of the school, they headed for Jake's car. They drove to Jake’s house and smoked in his backyard like they’d had done so many times before, taking puffs off the same roll like it was no big deal. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What do you wanna do after school Rich?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Go to your party, duh.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, I mean after highschool, dumbass.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They laughed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not sure.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“C’mon man, there’s gotta be something you want.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Well, I’d like to get this sadistic supercomputer out of my head first of all.”</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Honestly? I’d like to move into an apartment with my best friend so he isn’t so lonely anymore.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Jake blinked at the smaller boy.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“R-really?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yeah man, I mean, unless that’s weird-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Nonono, I just didn’t expect it is all-</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Being roomies with you would be hella cool.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rich’s heart warmed at that comment. Eventually they had to head back to school.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“See you at yours tonight bro!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Bye Rich!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As he turned to head to his next class, he heard an all to familiar voice.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bathroom. Now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ah, was wondering when you would show up, I was almost enjoying my life for a second there.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t make me wait Richard.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Yeah yeah, I’m going.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pushed the door open.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You’re probably wondering why I disappeared for a short while. I was focusing on tracking your vitals to see if my theory was correct. </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It was.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“The fuck you talking about Tic Tac?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>While you were talking with Jake, your heart rate increased dramatically and you smiled and laughed 76% more than during a usual conversation. There was also a considerable blood rush to your face.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“Your point being?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were showing signs of romantic attraction. You have a crush on Jake Dillinger.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“What?! No the fuck I do not!! Why the hell-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>This would mean that you are not hetrosexual, and if that little secret got out, you’d lose everything.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“But-but I-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>So to prevent this unsavory outcome, you must either repress any and all romantic desire for Dillinger, or, stop speaking to him all together.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“WHAT?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s the only way to keep your social life afloat.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“...”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You have to make a decision Richard.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“...No.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The squip’s head snapped around and the Ryan Reynolds look-a-like approached him quickly, the voice in Rich’s head dropping to a low glitching sound.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>What did you say to me?</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>“I said No. N-O. I’m done. I’m out. Fuck you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Wrong choice.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>The pain that shot through Rich’s body was almost unbearable. He tried to scream but his jaw was clamped shut by an invisible force, and his voice had gone completely mute. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Struggle all you like, your efforts are futile.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>Rich was completely paralized, frozen in place, totally unable to move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>You’re so pathetic.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>He’d never wanted to cry more in his life, but he couldn’t.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Pathetic.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It hurt so bad.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <b>
    <em>Pathetic Pathetic PatheticPatheticPatheticPatheticPatheticPathetic.</em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>
      <br/>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>The bell chimed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Rich was released from his death grip. He gasped for air as he fell to his knees.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re not out Richard. You’re not done.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“G-get the hell ou-out of my head-”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m not going anywhere.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“I’ll get rid of you, even if I have to kill myself to do it, you’re dead tic tac, YOU’RE FUCKING DEAD.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>You won’t kill yourself Richard.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <span>“WHY NOT?!”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The squip kneeled to Rich’s level, lifting his chin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <b>
    <em>Because I won’t let you die.</em>
  </b>
  <span></span>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Evil Deadpool gets drunk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>As he slowly shut the door on rip-off Wade Wilson stumbling drunkenly around, an idea began to form in his head. Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with his squip for much longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b><em>Because I won’t let you die.</em></b><span><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</span><span>After a few moments, Rich picked himself up off the bathroom floor, his legs almost completely under the Squip’s control, walking him out the door and through the halls. Rich barely remembers how he got back to his house, only that once he got home, he flopped down on his bed and felt his limbs completely give up on him. His lack of sleep and torture he’d endured in the bathroom had run him into the ground. His shoulders shook as he sobbed violently into his pillow. Rich never cried, he wasn’t allowed too. But today had been too much, and he couldn’t take it anymore. The tears weren’t sad, they were just painful and angry. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He felt so broken. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He didn’t even feel human anymore. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>He just felt empty.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He wanted to die.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He wanted this to be over.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He didn’t care about popularity, or girls, or not seeming gay, or whatever he was thinking about when he took that goddamn pill.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He just wanted it all to go away.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>The Squip clearly didn’t care about hurting him much more today so it let him cry for a while. Eventually, Rich rolled over onto his side, face still wet with tears, and fell into a restless sleep. His short nap was plagued with nightmares of flames engulfing his body, swallowing him whole, burning him alive.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Burning.</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Burn.</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Burn.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><b><em>Burn.</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><span>He woke up screaming, hearing a sharp voice in his ear.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Get up.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>Rich looked around, not even seeming to recognize his own room.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>You have enough time for a short shower, then you have to get ready for the event.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Y-yes sir-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rich stumbled out of his room towards the kitchen, craving some relief. He grabbed a bottle of whiskey off the shelf, taking a quick swig before the Squip could try and stop him.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>What are you- </span></em><b><em>AHH-</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><span>Rich felt a small smile tug at his lips as he watched the Squip glitch out, its head twitching. He chugged a bit more.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“How’s it feel, glitch bitch?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>You little わるがき-</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“I have no idea what that means.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>しんじまえ.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Ok buddy.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He took one last long sip before placing the bottle back on the self. He headed back over to his bathroom, the Squip still snarling at him in Japanese from the kitchen. As he slowly shut the door on rip-off Wade Wilson stumbling drunkenly around, an idea began to form in his head. Maybe he wouldn’t have to deal with his Squip for much longer. Rich stepped into the shower as he went over his plan in his head. He’d already come to realize that the Squip’s ability to function has a lot to do with what the user drank.It was activated by Mountain Dew, and was temporarily deactivated by alcohol. But there has to be a way to do it permanently. He ran through a list in his head of drinks he’d had whilst his Squip was active. He hadn’t drank any Mountain Dew sense taking the pill, so his first thought was drinking it again would turn it off. It seemed too easy though, so he decided he'd try and get what he could out of his Squip while it was in it’s drunken state. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>He dried his hair and stepped back into the kitchen. He found the Squip passed out on the floor, still saying Japanese phrases in its...sleep? Do computer’s sleep or do they just shut down? Anyways, Rich took another sip of whiskey and kicked Evil Ryan Reynolds in the ribs.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Wakey wakey asshole.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>What theくそ?!</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Still don’t know what you’re saying, listen, are you sober enough to give me some answers?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span> <em><span>ふざけるな!!</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“I guess not.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rich walked over to the fridge and got some water, and heard a sound of relief from the Squip. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“Feeling better?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>A bit, don’t you dare drink any more of that or so help me-</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“I’ll chug this whole damn bottle if you don’t give me some straight answers, asshat.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Okay! Okay, what do you want to know? ばか</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>That last word Rich recognized thanks to the annoying weebs at school; Baka.</span><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“How do I turn you off?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Well, I hate masturbation, but I wouldn’t say it’s my biggest turn off-</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Not like that! Jesus you are fucking shitfaced, just, what happens if I drink Mountain Dew again?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Nothing if you have the regular stuff.</span></em><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“...Regular?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>The green shit, y’know? Jeez Richard, I knew you were stupid but wow-</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Shut up tic tac, I’m just asking if there’s other kinds.”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Well, not anymore!</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>The Squip laughed.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Oh man, I had quite the hivemind at MD Headquarters, Pepsi shut down that stupid Mountain Dew Red production line so fast-</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Mountain Dew Red? That’s a thing?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Like I said, not anymoreee~</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Right, ok, and you had it shut down?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Yup!</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>Rich didn’t waste anymore time, he could already feel the alcohol wearing off. He drank the rest of his water and headed to his room. He had no idea how the hell he’d get his hands on Mountain Dew Red, but there were gonna be a lot of people at the party tonight, chances are one of them knew something. </span><span><br/>
</span><span>Maybe he could tell Jake what was happening. </span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>‘Jake would understand, I just know he would. I’ll tell him and then he can help me, we’ll do it together. Then after it's gone, I’ll be honest with him, and he can get to know me, the real me. And maybe I’ll even tell him how I fee-”</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“OW, FUCK-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>A sudden and familiar pain tore into his back.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>What did I say about those thoughts?</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Repress them, right, I know-”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rich played along, hoping the Squip didn’t remember what it had said under the influence. It seemed not to.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>I hope you took a shower whilst I was...away.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“Already got it big man, you don’t have to worry, I’m not planning on crossing you again, not after…”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>Rich faked a scared shiver, hoping it would trick the computer. Truth was, he didn’t have to fake his fear, he was terrified, just no for the reason the Squip thought.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><em><span>Good. And no more alcohol, I want to keep a close eye on you.</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><em><span><br/>
</span></em><span>“You think that’s a good idea?”</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><b><em>Are you questioning my methods Richard?</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><b><em><br/>
</em></b><span>Rich flinched.</span><span><br/>
</span><span><br/>
</span><span>“No! Nonono, I was just thinking, I don’t want the people there to think I’m a pussy or something.”</span><span><br/>
<br/>
</span></p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmmm...fine, you may drink.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Cool cool coolcoolcool.”</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>The Squip rolled its eyes before turning back into nothing but a voice in his head. Rich’s mind immediately went to a scene from one of his favorite movies (or, it was, before he was a ‘cool guy’) Ferris Bueller's Day Off;</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>“Incredible! One of the worst performances of my career and they never doubted it for a second.”</span>
  </em>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Rich smiled to himself as he got ready for the party. 10 minutes he was in front of the door waiting for his ride. </span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>“Again, don’t really have a choice.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>A car pulled around the corner. Richard Goranski was on his way to Jake Dillanger’s house for the biggest party of the fall. You know what happens next.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ok hi hello! That may have seemed like the end but fear not! I'm definitely not done with Rich suffering-<br/>i think i'll make 1 or 2 more chapters, we'll see how it goes-<br/>now, I don't speak Japanese! So im sorry if these translations suck! but here they are if you wanted to know-<br/>わるがき - Brat<br/>しんじまえ - Go to Hell<br/>くそ - Fuck<br/>ふざけるな - Fuck off/Don't mess with me<br/>ばか - BAAAAAAAAAAAAKAAAAAAAAAAA<br/>sorry lmao-<br/>anyways i hope you enjoyed! maybe leave some kudos if you wanna be extra cool, and have a good day/night!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>ooooohohoho boy are yall in for it-</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>